Divine Intervention
by triforcelord
Summary: Almighty Lords. The result of the balance between the four main classes being disrupted. The world of Naruto is indeed an important one, however, it's importance is even greater than previously imagined. For on this world, a certain blonde jinchuriki has drawn the attention of the heavens itself. Naruto's destiny is about to begin, but the question is, can he live up to it?


Divine Intervention Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting

Gods. Mortals. Demons. Angels. The four main classes that populate the existing universes. Each are powerful in their own right, however each also has its downfall. This is fairly common knowledge. However, what is not known is that there is a fragile balance between the four. When that balance is broken, a wondrous, yet potentially terrible phenonomon occurs. A new being is brought into the Universes...

A new addition to the Great Beings, the Almighty Lords...

* * *

At the moment our story starts, Naruto was running for his life.

The boy heard the sounds of heavy feet behind him, which motivated him to greater efforts, even though he was already moving much faster than a normal eleven year old should be able to. He had a lot of practice in running from situations like these, although his training in the Academy helped.

Naruto had decided to prank a couple of men by switching their drinks with pepper juice while they weren't looking. While the looks on their faces had been priceless when they drank the stuff, they had immediately turned to see who had done it, and, upon seeing Naruto, gave chase.

'Crap crap crap!' Naruto thought, panicking upon hearing the footsteps getting closer, 'Why the hell did they have to take it so badly?!' What Naruto had done had been an unwarranted, although well-deserved, prank, but it was just that, a harmless prank. But these men were out for blood, and thus could not see this simple fact.

Naruto's injured leg threatened to give out on him, but he gritted his teeth and kept going. Before he could get away, one of the men had gotten a lucky shot on him with his glass bottle, causing said bottle to shatter and slice his right leg. It was not a lethal wound, but it would hurt like hell for a while, and slow him down too.

'Why do they always do this stuff to me?!' Naruto thought, 'What did I do?!'

Naruto turned a corner only to see that he was at a dead end. Hearing his pursuers' heavy footsteps approaching quickly, he tried to scale the wall, but even his nimble feet couldn't find any purchase on the walls.

With no choice but to try to fight back, Naruto slowly turned to face his two attackers, who had turned the corner and were now grinning maliciously at Naruto. Seeing that they had him right where they wanted him, one of them pulled out a knife and started forward.

"We finally got ya where we want ya, demon brat!" The one with the knife shouted drunkenly, "I'll be praised as a hero for being the one to kill ya!" The drunk proceeded to stumble forward towards the blonde.

Naruto slipped into the Academy style stance as the man started forward. However, he knew that his attempt would most likely be in vain. The Academy style, while flexible, wasn't meant for unarmed vs. armed combat. If that wasn't enough, the man was decently muscled, and, despite being drunk, moved with the ease of a martial artist. In his current state, the blonde knew he wouldn't be the one to win this fight.

The drunk surprised Naruto by charging forward suddenly. The other drunk laughed while Naruto prepared to attempt to disarm the man. However, he knew it would be a vain attempt. The man was swinging the knife in random patterns, which would make it harder for the blonde to block. When the man started to get close, Naruto closed his eyes and moved his hand to block the strike. He would catch the knife with his hands and knock it away from the drunk. In the confusion, he would run away. He waited for the painful blow to come.

But it never did.

After a few seconds, Naruto opened his eyes, and his jaw dropped, surprised at what he saw.

Standing in front of him was a boy who, judging from his height, was about 15 years old. However, his choice of clothing and hairstyle was a bit…strange, to say the least. His black hair stuck out of the back of his head, first in a small cone, then inverting and becoming much larger as it went out, until it was almost eight inches across with small spikes jutting out from the circle. He was wearing a black shirt with a fold that overlayed the first layer, black pants, black boots, and black gloves all trimmed in white, covered with red symbols that connected to white gems, one on each of his shoulders, his knees, his boots, his gloves, and his stomach. (A/N: Think of the basic clothing from Wizard101, but with the gems and symbols) He also wore a golden cape with two red and two black gems, the different colors alternating and across from each other, on each of the corners of the cape.

And he was also holding the arm of the man with the knife, preventing it from reaching Naruto.

Millions of questions flashed through Naruto's brain, but the one that he ended up asking was, "W-Who the hell are you?!" It came out a little more aggressive than he intended it to, but that wasn't that surprising judging from what had been happening before the strange boy had shown up.

The boy turned to look at Naruto, and Naruto was surprised to see that he was smiling. "Name's Ryoku." The boy said, "And I'll tell you more after I beat these assholes into oblivion, okay?"

Naruto could only nod numbly. What happened next, however, was, in Naruto's opinion, one of the most amazing things that he had ever seen in his life.

The man with the knife, apparently getting fed up with the boy, attempted to jerk out of Ryoku's grip. However, Ryoku just let go of the man's wrist, causing him to fall backwards from the extra force he had used. The man then charged at Ryoku with the knife, but Ryoku just snorted and grabbed the knife with two fingers. In a quick, fluid motion, he twisted them, and the knife broke in two. The man's surprise was cut short as Ryoku snap kicked him, sending him flying into a wall at speeds reminiscent of Tsunade punching Jiraiya. Naruto swore he heard numerous cracking noises.

Ryoku turned to the other man, who looked like he had just soiled himself. "Do you really want try this?" Ryoku asked, smirking.

The man's eyes rolled up into his head and he dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Well, that solved that problem." Ryoku remarked, turning to Naruto. "Now, I need to get you the hell out of here."

"W-Why?" Naruto asked, confused.

Just then, however, they heard a deafening roar resounding around Konoha.

"That's why." Ryoku said, walking towards Naruto and picking him up. "And stop squirming," Ryoku said to the heavily wriggling Naruto, "I don't want to drop you in Intraspace." Naruto didn't know what that was, but he decided to stop squirming anyway, because whatever Intraspace was, being dropped in it didn't sound good.

Ryoku took a deep breath, and suddenly Naruto felt like he couldn't breathe, and all Naruto could see was a mix of black and white…

Then just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. After the dizziness had faded, Naruto saw that they were in the forest surrounding Konoha.

"H-How the hell did we get here so fast?!" Naruto yelled. Ryoku instantly dropped him.

"What the hell was that for?!" Naruto yelled, standing up and rubbing his now bruised backside.

"You have quite the mouth on you, don't you?" Ryoku observed, "Well, allow me to answer your questions while we have some time. I'll start with the two you just asked me. The reason why we got here so fast was because I used a type of teleporting technique that sends the user through something called Intraspace, which is the space in between the dimensions. In doing so, as long as you know just what the hell you're doing, you can end up exactly where you want to in less than a second, no matter the distance.

"However, there is a drawback." Ryoku continued, "The farther you travel using this technique, the more energy, chakra in your case, it costs. As for why I dropped you, that, my dear friend, is my way of telling you to shut the hell up. Which, in this case, failed miserably."

"Your methods are screwed up." Naruto grumbled, glaring at Ryoku.

Ryoku just grinned. "I get that a lot. Now, that can't be all of your questions. Certainly a hyperactive kid like you has all kinds of questions for a great and powerful person like me?" Ryoku puffed out his chest and got into the conqueror position on a tree trunk.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Okaaayyy. Well, I want to know just who the hell you are, for one."

Naruto knew he had made a grievous mistake when he saw the devilish smile that lit up Ryoku's face. "Why, I am glad you asked." Ryoku said, grinning. Music started to play from…somewhere, and Ryoku started to do a weird dance. "I am the Almighty Lord of Shadows and Medians, the Master of Magic, the Legendary Swordmaster, the Legendary Demon-Slayer, and a member of the Divine Elder Trio, RYOKU ARCANIAN!" Ryoku stopped in a pose that had two fingers on his left hand opened over his left eye, and two fingers on his right hand in the position over his right side.

Naruto sweatdropped again. 'What's up with this guy?!' He thought, bewildered, 'Is he insane or something?'

"To answer your question, Naruto," Ryoku said aridly out of nowhere, surprising the boy, "I am on a permanent sugar high from the time when I attempted to eat all of the chocolate in the chocolate factory up in the Heavens, and succeeded. As for the insane part…maybe a little, but nowhere near the level of one of my teammates, Dyn."

Naruto was wondering what he was talking about, but he then realized that he had thought the questions that those answers went to. But Ryoku couldn't know that, unless…

"Ahh, I see you figured out that I can read minds." Ryoku nodded, smiling. At least, he was smiling until his face met Naruto's fist. He then started laughing his ass off at the blonde's attempt to hurt him. Said blonde was now cradling his fist, looking pissed.

"I would advise you to never try that again." Ryoku said between chuckles, looking at Naruto's bruised hand.

"What the hell is your face made of, metal?!" Naruto hissed, trying to regain feeling in his hand.

Ryoku sighed, but strangely enough didn't answer. "Let me see your hand." Ryoku said, rolling his eyes.

Needless to say, Naruto was skeptical of this stranger holding his hand. He was a bit skeptical of anyone holding his hand, except maybe Sakura. "And why should I let you, a complete stranger, do something to my hand?" He asked.

"Because this stranger just saved your life." Ryoku replied, not missing a beat.

Naruto had to acknowledge that the boy had a point there. "Fine, but don't mess it up anymore than it already is."

"Yeah, yeah no more damaging your precious hand," Ryoku said, "Now, I'm nowhere near as good at this as Aryllia, so this may sting a little, got it?"

Naruto nodded once and reluctantly gave the boy his hand. Ryoku covered Naruto's hands with his own, and a soft green glow emanated from within them. Naruto felt a pleasant warm feeling in his hand, and when Ryoku stopped healing him after a couple of seconds, Naruto's hand felt like he hadn't just tried to punch someone who could snap a knife in two with just two fingers.

"Now, I'm guessing you're wondering how I can heal this well," Ryoku said, "But they'll have to wait because-"

He was cut off by a massive roar.

"-the demon is getting closer." Ryoku finished. He then picked Naruto up. "Well, I had hoped that we could avoid a fight, but sometimes things don't work out the way you plan them to." He said, sighing, "Well, if I'm gonna have to fight a demon, I might as well pick the battlefield."

"W-Wait, did you say demon?!" Naruto practically shouted.

Ryoku looked at Naruto seriously, and for the first time in the short amount of time that he had knew the boy, Naruto saw capability, calmness, and determination in the older boy's eyes. "Yes, Naruto, I did." Ryoku said, and then the two teleported away.

* * *

When the dizziness faded, Naruto saw that they were in a huge clearing bathed in moonlight, surrounded on all sides by a line of trees. The scene would have been beautiful had Naruto not been filled with fear about the coming demon. Before he could dwell on it too much, however, he felt himself being lifted higher and back in one of Ryoku's hands.

"Sorry, this might hurt, but I need you to stay out of the way. Whatever happens, stay hidden, got that?" Ryoku said, cocking his arm back.

"Wait a second, what the hell are you doiiiiiiiIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG?!" His statement was transformed into a scream as Ryoku sent him hurtling towards the tree line at an alarmingly fast pace.

As he neared the tree line, however, he started to slow down. By the time he finally landed, he was at the exact beginning of the tree line, and very, very sore on his side from the landing.

Ryoku was very pleased with how far his children-throwing skills had grown.

"OOWWWWWW!" Naruto yelled, rubbing his most likely bruised backside. However, his yell of pain was nothing like the roar that followed.

The only way to describe the roar was utterly and completely inhuman. It sounded like the roar of a lion, only a hundred times louder and more guttural. But even with how terrifying the roar was, the beast that created it was a thousand times worse.

When the demon entered the field, Naruto's body froze in pure, undiluted terror. The creature was at least twenty feet tall, and looked distinctly like a monkey, but instead of fur, it had alternating black and red scales. It had six massive, barrel-shaped arms, and each hand on each arm sported five blood red claws tipped with black that looked like they could cleave a man in two with one stroke. It had two legs that ended in hands, although the claws on the feet were much longer than the ones on the hands. Strangely enough, it had no tail. But it was the face that truly got to the boy.

It had no less than eight eyes, each one having red where the whites would be, and glowing yellow irises with slitted pupils, like a snake. There seemed to be no mouth, but whenever the monster roared, a gap opened up in the front of the things "face", and rows upon rows of black teeth tipped with red were shown. Naruto shuddered to think about what had made the teeth look like that.

The monster lumbered up to Ryoku, who didn't seem the least bit afraid of the giant brute in front of him. He just stood there with his arms folded, and looked calmly at the beast.

Then what Naruto would call for many years the first epic battle he had ever seen began.

The monster roared and charged at Ryoku, who jumped above and over the beast, so that the two were in the opposite places from where they had started. The monster recovered fast, however, and took a swipe at Ryoku. The black haired boy caught it with one hand and, with a grunt of effort, threw the demon into the trees, carving a large swath through them. While the monster was still dazed, Ryoku sped over to the beast, concentrated large amounts of chakra into his fist, and punched it in the gut, making it howl in pain.

Still not done, Ryoku jumped down from the beast, and, channeling his energy through out his entire body, roaring with effort, he picked the demon up and threw it back into the clearing. Ryoku sped up so he got to the clearing before the demon did, and got directly under it.

Naruto was about to cry out a warning, but what happened next froze the words in his throat. Ryoku kicked the demon upwards, sending it into the sky. Ryoku then quickly teleported above the demon, and kicked it back into the ground, hard. The monster created a giant crater upon impact, and Ryoku decided to finish it off, as well as give Naruto a little show.

"Kageshinseiton: Kage Rakurai!" (Divine Shadow Art: Shadow Bolt) Ryoku yelled, raising his hand with the tips of his fingers pointing upwards, and quickly bringing it directly downwards. Instantly, a black lightning bolt crackling with red energy shot out of the sky, and landed directly on the demon, which screamed in pain. The massive explosion that followed had enough force to blow massive amounts of dust onto Naruto from where he was, and when the dust cleared, the demon was nowhere in sight, leaving Ryoku standing in the middle of a giant crater where the field used to be.

Ryoku turned to face Naruto, who was watching all of this with his mouth hanging open. "And that, my dear friend," Ryoku said, looking serious, "Is why you should never mess with an Almighty Lord." With that, Ryoku snapped his fingers, and Naruto's world went black.

Standing alone in the middle of the blackened crater, the boy kneeled down, searching for something. Finding what he was looking for, the Legendary Demon Slayer picked up a small black orb, which was shining internally with a black light. Pocketing it, Ryoku walked over to the downed boy and looked at him.

"So the ALOE believes that he's the one, huh?" The Almighty Lord said to himself, studying the boy "Well, he's not much now, but I guess that's why I'm here."

Ryoku picked the blonde up, slinging him over his back. He had been forced to reveal himself earlier than he had planned, however it posed no problem to him or his plans.

His night still wasn't over, however. Even with the silencing and chakra suppression seals he had constructed around the battleground, he figured the Hokage would still be alarmed at the high chakra levels he had given off.

For better or for worse, it was time to begin implementing his plan.

* * *

A/N: Yo people! The first chapter of this story is done! Now that the chapter is out of the way, I'll get on to some things that I want to say. Reading this is optional. If you don't want to read this, just continue to the next chapter...after I post it. First of all, yes, this story will have some OCs. However, I will try my hardest to make Naruto the focus of this story. The OCs will be there for reasons I will reveal in later chapters, but they are NOT the main characters. This story will have a NaruHina pairing, among others. The rest will remain a surprise, though. I can't be giving away all of my secrets, now can I? Well, that just about does it for introductions. Til next time, Triforcelord, out!


End file.
